Nothing's ever Black or White
by ZorialWater
Summary: Lucas' life is boring, he's achieved his goals yet, there's something missing. follow him on his quest for love. TransceiverShipping, Game-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This story's main focus is my own take on the TransceiverShipping, using my OC Lucas, it's OC-Centric Gameverse, Rated M for bad language and (maybe) lemons in the future. well, i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor it's characters, I do own the OC though and the plot is mostly mine**

**Nimbasa City - Amusement Park**

The speakers in the middle of the city were playing the town's signature song, a boy humming to it. He had a black beanie hat, raven black bangs covering his forehead, he also had emerald-green eyes that had almost no light to them, he was bored, _really bored_ he put his hands in his pockets.

He had a, yet again, black jacket with a pretty big hood, it could cover his whole face if he wanted to, that's why he bought it. Underneath the jacket he had a light grey T-Shirt with a red pokeball print just to add some color to his dark and dull appearance. The rest of his clothing was fairly simple: he had a pair of dark blue baggy jeans and black sneakers with cyan ties no detail to be noted other than a Xtransceiver that shared its color scheme with his shoes.

_ I have fulfilled my dream, I'm the champion yet… something's missing, what is it…?_ he thought to himself sitting on a bench in the amusement park. Despite where he was he was rather unamused by the pikachu statue _pikachu really is overrated huh?_ Then something caught his attention, something was shining on the floor: an orange Xtransceiver a custom one… they're pretty expensive he kept thinking not making a sound he went there and picked it up "here goes nothing" he muttered under his breath "Hello?" he said, a relieved sigh could be heard from the other side _it must be the owner_ "u-uhm… hello?" a girl's voice could be heard, yet there was no picture "Are you the owner of this Xtransceiver?" he broke the awkward silence that had formed in the past 10 seconds or so "Yes. That's right. I'm the owner of that Xtransceiver. I'm using an old model right now, so it's audio only. Sorry." _She sounds young _"I found this in the middle of the amusement park in Nimbasa, near the statue. You should pay closer attention to it, custom painted ones are expensive" "Thank you for picking it up!" she squealed happily "Truth is, I want to come pick it up right away, but..." _this can't be good_ "Right now I'm very busy with work, and I'm not in a place where I can stop and come get it. If you don't mind, could you hang on to it for a little bit?" _oh, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would, _he sighed "Sure, I don't really mind" _it's not like I have anything to do..._ he mentally laughed, a dry laugh… full of boredom "REALLY YOU DON'T MIND?" she shouted _Arceus she's noisy_ he took note of that mentally, he didn't like noisy people at all, he wanted peace and nothing more yet only that once there was a girl who had managed to rock his world with her upbeat personality… _stop thinking about her, idiot, she won't come back to you!_ "Thank you so much" _thank goodness, she calmed down_ "My name's Na... Er... sorry... Yancy. And you are?" _what kind of idiot does it take get one's own name wrong?_ "Lucas…" _please don't recognize me please don't recognize me please don't recognize me, please don't recognize me_ he repeated to himself, like a mantra "Lucas, huh?" _please don't-_ "OK. When work calms down, I'll come pick it up, so please take care of it for me! Also... I'm sure you'll want to keep in touch until I can pick up my Xtransceiver. So I'll call your Xtransceiver often. Bye, then. Thanks again." 'So I'll call your Xtransceiver often.' her words echoed in his mind _what have I gotten myself into?_ He sat on the bench waiting for the sun to set looking at people passing by, having the time of their life _why? Why can't I enjoy myself like them?_ Another mental dry laugh, this time in almost self loathing _I suppose karma is a bitch after all..._ a chuckle, this time out loud.

**Nimbasa City - Amusement Park - A couple of hours later...**

"hey Luke" he heard a familiar voice, he smiled, looking at the night sky "so, what's up Elesa?" "Not much" the girl sat besides him, her head resting on his shoulder, Elesa's hair was tied in a single long, black ponytail, she was wearing a light blue shirt and skinny black jeans under a cream-colored coat "Back from a party?" he asked, he felt perfectly fine in this position as he had known Elesa for as long as he could remember, he rested his cheek on top of Elesa's head "no, I was at Skyla's birthday, you know, the one you were invited to" an irritated tone could be heard _good job brain, thanks for reminding me_ "oh, your girlfriend right? I'm sorry, I really couldn't" _what was her name? Na… Yancy, it was all her fault, I was here in Nimbasa just for that party too..._ "I'll treat you both dinner tomorrow, please don't be mad at me" she gently slapped his chest "was I ever mad at you?" she smiled, a genuine smile "Should I call Roxie too? She's your friend right?" he shivered when he heard that name "I'm starting to think she has a crush on me" _and with that I mean she's confessed_ "she's confessed hasn't she?" _what? Is she an ESPer?_ "no, I'm not an ESPer as far as I know" _this is starting to become creepy_ "so" she continued "do you have a place to stay for the night? I could never let our precious champion sleep in the amusement park, come with me" she got up, Luke followed her to the gym "hey Clyde" They both said. Clyde the guide, I remember that I was surprised seeing him in every gym, he told me "it's like a Joy/Jenny situation, just not as sexy" I laughed that time. He didn't tell me anything about Ele's gym, he's known me since… forever and I knew perfectly how to beat Elesa "welcome back Ele-" he stopped, looking at Lucas "LUKE!" Clyde shouted happily "that's nice seeing you here, you should drop by more often" "I'm afraid I cannot…" he replied "champion duties are killing me" he continued taking his hat and jacket off "Oh, I understand" he was sad, Lucas was like a son to him "Sorry Clyde, I'm stealing him from you, he needs sleep" Elesa said, opening a small door that brought them to the basement.

Lucas's POV

I followed her downstairs, most people didn't notice that door and the ones that did mistook it for a storage room, no one knew Elesa lived there... _well, no one but me_ "Welcome back to my humble abode, enjoy your stay, you remember where the bedroom is, right?" I looked at her, _of course I remember, I slept here all the time!_ "yeah, I'm really tired, I'm going to sleep" I threw myself onto the bed, deep in thought that Yancy girl hasn't called me… think of the devil, the orange Xtransceiver rang "Hello" I said, in a sleepy voice "I-I'm sorry, did I wake you up? I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit, we're gonna have to talk a lot so I thought we should get to know each other…" _you don't call someone at midnight to know him better… ugh she's an idiot_ "Sure, what do you want to know?" […] "oh, so Gaming is your hobby, Lucas? I see. That sounds kind of fun. Maybe I should take it up, too. Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Talk to you again. Good-bye" _Work? At midnight? What the fuck?_ "Who've you been talking to?" I saw Elesa standing in the doorway, her back resting on the door frame "Some idiot who has lost her Xtransceiver, I picked this up at the park because it was ringing and she said I should hold on to it for a little while until she can come pick it up" she chuckled "you've put yourself in a difficult situation, haven't you?".

**A/N: that's the first chapter done! Tell me what you think, rate, review criticise things I got wrong. I'm writing this to improve my writing skills so don't shout at me for grammatical errors, politely point them out, it would help me a lot!**

**I'm not really sure when the next chapter's gonna be done, it really depends on how motivated I feel so, if you're looking forward to the next chapter let me know in the reviews… ok, I'm gonna stop asking you to review, this has been Water, I'm out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, woo!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon, its characters or locations. I only own this plot and the OC. Any other franchise referenced doesn't belong to me unless I tell you otherwise… please don't sue me**

**Nimbasa City – Elesa's apartment**

**Lucas's POV**

"You've put yourself in a difficult situation, haven't you?" she chuckled

"what's so funny, it's only a nuisance to me…" she smiled at me with a motherly look… "come on, go to sleep now, you'll worry about it tomorrow. Goodnight~" "Goodnight" I replied, I fell asleep shortly after

**Dream**

"Come on Lukieboy, follow me!" a girl whose face couldn't be seen said, I tried running towards her. She got farther away every step that I took, getting smaller and smaller, until she disappeared "NO!" I screamed

**Reality**

"NO!" I woke up, sweating. My voice woke Elesa up, she was sleeping next to me "What's up? She said in a sleepy voice, then stretching and yawning I was breathing heavily… "nothing, just a dream…" I didn't even have the time to finish my sentence that she asked "about her, right? You have to move on… I can't stand seeing you like this" her voice filled with concern, I sighed "Yeah, sorry about that I-" she hugged me "No matter what, I'll be there for you, Clyde will be there too, Skyla, Clay, heck even Burgh, that moron! Everyone's worried about you"

I calmed down, returning the hug "you know" I said "I'd probably date you under any other circumstance" she giggled "yeah, I'd probably do that too…" we stayed there like that for a couple of minutes, then, she broke the hug saying "I'm making breakfast, pancakes?" she asked "Ok" I replied in my monotonous tone, then I put my head back down on the pillow, waiting for her to call me. Someone else decided to call me _She has both the best and worse timing ever, how is this even possible? _"Hello?" "Luke! Good morning! Ready for another 'let's know each other better' session?" _yay, I can't wait _I sarcastically thought "Sure" […] "Really, you like Fairy Types?" she said in disbelief "Many of them are cute aren't they? Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Talk to you again. Good-bye." _Just, what kind of work does she have? _"Breakfast's ready" Elesa shouted from the other room "Coming!" I jumped off the bed and ate my breakfast.

**Nimbasa City – Amusement Park**

"Ok, I'm picking you up at 7" I told Elesa, I _owe her a dinner, after all_ "Ok, take care" she replied, then she headed back into the gym. The Orange Xtransceiver rang _What's with this girl and her timing?_ "Yancy?" I heard a gasp "H-How did you know?" _oh Arceus, she really IS an idiot! _"I don't know, _wild guess"_ I said sarcastically" "Wow, that's good intuition! Well, you know what time it is, do you?" _Oh arceus, again…_ […] "Oh, so you listen to music often? Punk rock? That's too edgy for me, but I love music too! My favorite singer is" _Don't say Taylor Swift, Don't say Taylor Swift _"Taylor Swift" _DAMMIT! _I sighed "that's too cheesy for me" she giggled "I suppose you're right, Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Talk to you again. Good-bye" "Bye" _I'm getting used to her calling me, that's not good _"well, off we go!" I said, now in a good mood, It had been ages since I had seen Skyla last time…

She called me again, this time I had to hang up abruptly because I owe Elesa and Skyla a dinner, so I went and picked them up

"Lucas!" Skyla ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck "Hey" I smiled, Skyla had helped me a lot during my adventure… I had missed her "nice seeing you again, it's been what? 3 years?" I said "I don't know exactly just… too long, you've grown!" she said, a mixture of excited and nostalgic "yeah, now, let's go, shall we?

Dinner went just fine, we talked about the old times, how they met each other and they started going out, I still needed my mind to wrap around the concept that Elesa was _like that_, I mean, I have nothing against it but it took me by surprise. I walked Elesa home and Skyla to the station, she could take care of herself on the train, then I went to an hotel to spend the night, I didn't want to bother Elesa anymore. The orange watch-looking phone rang "What's up Yancy?" I said, _I swear she has some sort of psychic power that lets her call just at the right time _"I think you already know what's up, may I ask you a question?" _she's too nosy, well it's not like I care but still_ "shoot "do you mind if this call is longer than the others, I don't have to work any time soon so I'd like to know you better […] "well, what time is it?" she said, _she just freaking interviewed me! What the fuck?_ I thought "it's already 3 A.M.! sorry I have kept you awake like this" she sounded really concerned "Don't worry about that, I have trouble sleeping anyways" _it's the nightmares _I didn't add that last part in "oh, I'm glad it's not my fault" a relieved sigh could be heard "oh, yeah I am off tomorrow, so I was thinking I could pick up my Xtransceiver. The one you've been keeping for me... Are you busy, Lucas?" _Finally, it's been two days already for fuck's sake! _"no, I don't really have a job to be honest" _well, I AM the champion but I don't consider that a job, heck, they don't even pay me! "_Good!" _wow, tactless, much?_ "Can we meet at the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City? I'm looking forward to seeing you there, Lucas, Goodnight!" she sounded really excited… _she didn't tell me the time…_

I didn't sleep well that night either, as expected...

**A/N: Guess who's back! Sorry for the relatively short hiatus, I underestimated shipping companies' speed so I now have my computer back, yay! I suppose I should tell everyone why I was gone: I entered college, yay! I had to move because of that so they had to ship my PC, therefore, hiatus. BAM! Explanation FTW! You might have noticed this chapter is much less gloomy than the last one, that's not inconsistency in tone, that's intentional: the more Yancy's a part of Lucas' life the brighter it becomes so I hope I pulled that off nicely. Next chapter is coming out 3 days/a week depending on how hard exams are, wish me luck T-T oh, also I'm looking for a beta reader (if you want to maybe format the chapter too you'd be my saving grace as I'm not that great at splitting stuff into paragraphs like RedZeppelin) I'm gonna stop faffing about now, bye!**


End file.
